1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the present invention relates to radiation source module and to a fluid treatment system incorporating a radiation source module.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ultraviolet light radiation systems used in applications such as water disinfection are well known in municipal, industrial and domestic applications. Typically, such systems rely on ultraviolet lamps as a source of radiation.
Ultraviolet lamps normally require a power supply (sometimes referred to as a ballast) connected between the lamp and a main source of electricity in order to transform, regulate and/or control the electrical energy supplied to the lamp. Conventionally, power supplies in these applications, whether electronic or electromagnetic, require mounting in a dry location, protected from water or moisture. It is also known that these conventional power supplies dissipate a portion of transformed energy as waste heat that results in an increase in the temperature of the power supply components. Further, ambient conditions surrounding the power supply can result in higher operating temperatures for the power supply components.
Since excessively high temperatures shorten the lifetime of the power supply and/or can cause sudden catastrophic failure, it is normally necessary for the system designed to incorporate a means for removing waste heat and limiting the impact of hot ambient environments.
Ultraviolet systems which require relatively low power lamps normally can adequately dissipate the waste heat from the power supplies via natural convection of the ambient air environment in which they are used. Examples of such systems may be found in:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,809;
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,980; and
U.S. Pat. No. 5,006,244.
In recent years, significant interest has been expressed in the use of higher power-lamps in ultraviolet radiation systems. These higher power lamps normally require either large cabinets with forced air cooling to house the power supplies and/or complex arrangements for forced air and/or cooling liquid if the power supplies are to be housed in more compact enclosures. See, for example, any of the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,418,370;
U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,210; and
U.S. Pat. 5,590,390 (Re.36,896).
The need to use large cabinets to house the power supplies renders it difficult to install such systems in a small area. Further, the capital costs of the system increase. Still further, air flow into and out of these cabinets is often hindered by blocked filters, necessitating additional maintenance. Still further, if forced liquid cooling is used, the capital costs and complexity of the system increases.
Additionally, further complexity and expense is associated with the above systems in that individual conductors must be used to carry electrical power over the relatively long distance from the power supply to the lamp. The problems associated with these relatively long conductors becomes more difficult to solve when higher frequency alternating current is used to operate the lamps.
It would be desirable to have a radiation source module which could be used in a fluid treatment system to overcome one or more of the above-identified disadvantages of the prior art.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel radiation source module which obviates or mitigates at least one of the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.
It is another object of the invention to provide a fluid treatment system which obviates or mitigates at least one of the above-identified disadvantages of the prior art.
Accordingly, in one of its aspects, the present invention provides a radiation source module comprising a frame having a first support member, at least one radiation source assembly extending from and in engagement with the first support member, a radiation source disposed in the radiation source assembly, connection means for affixing the radiation source module in a fluid treatment system and a power supply connected to the frame and adapted to be in contact with a fluid.